Kaleidoscope
by nona18
Summary: Naruto misses his precious someone. series of drabbles warning: yaoi OCnaru, SasuNaru
1. morning

Title: Kaleidoscope

Summary: Naruto misses his precious person, yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author Note: It's been a while since I wrote a story so I'm a bit rusty. I don't have a beta so read at your own risk. Anyway, I wanted to dedicate this story to my most precious person, my cousin Sonia, because even though she lives thousands of miles away from me, I think about her everyday. Enjoy!!!

**Morning**

'_When I was younger I met this wonderful beautiful boy, and he died.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's morning and its one of those days that you don't want to leave bed because you feel nice and warm. The sky is blue and the birds are chirping. I could hear people getting ready to do their everyday routine. I don't want to leave yet because I feel something is going to happen. I feel it in the pit of my stomach, you know like that drop in your stomach you get when you're falling. My hand moves to my abdomen, the feeling is still there. I stay a little longer basking under the bright sun. I turn away from the window to see you sitting on my bedroom floor. I want to reach out and touch you. You're staring at me with that look, you know that look that sometimes makes me feel a little out of breath and heart flutter. I want you near me, around me, breathing, laughing, gasping. Your eyes remind me of a smoldering flame and I wish you could look at me like that for the rest of my life.

'_you should really get some curtains.'_

'_I like waking up to the sun.'_

'_you need to get up.'_

'_I know.'_

'_your sad.' _

'_I miss you.'_

-------Review Please-----


	2. crying

Title: Kaleidoscope

Summary: Naruto misses his precious person, series of drabbles, yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author Note: It's been a while since I wrote a story so I'm a bit rusty as you may see. I don't have a beta so read at your own risk. I'm going to make this a series of drabbles because it's easier for me to write. Another thing because I forgot to write this in the first chapter is that Naruto and co are fifteen and Sasuke didn't leave with the snake bastard. Anyway, enjoy the fic and please review!!!!!

**Crying**

'_Sometimes crying makes it a little easier'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm walking down the street, hands behind my head, wearing this wide dorky smile on my face.

'_It's not real, you know.'_

'_What's not real?'_

'_Your smile.'_

'_I know. Trust me I know.'_

I finally reached the bridge, Team 7's usual meeting place. Sasuke and Sakura are already there, waiting. I walked closer to them, my broad smile widens, scrunching up my face like a chipmunk.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan", I say waving at her. She looks annoyed at me like always, maybe because I greeted her too loudly or because I took away her precious alone time with Sasuke. I think it's the latter.

"Naruto, do you have to be so loud?" she yells, her eye twitching. I laugh and rub the back of my head sheepishly, "Sorry, Sakura-chan." I turn Sasuke and glare at him "Teme", I say with complete contempt. Really, I can't stand this guy. He simply look at me coldly and "Hn's." I really can't stand this guy.

Three hours later, Kakashi comes and gives us another lame excuse that he used last week. We start the day like any other, only this day I can't stop feeling this heaviness in my chest. It's pressing against my heart and I'm having trouble breathing. I sit down, dropping the weeds I held in my hand. We had a D-Class mission, much to my distaste. We had to weed and water the garden for a widowed old man. I really didn't mind because I love gardening. It relaxes me, gives me peace, and takes away my sorrows. Only today, you're still here and the pressure on my heart starts to hurt me.

'_What are you still doing here?'_

'_I'm here because you want me here.'_

'_I can't breathe when you're here.'_

'_Do you want me to leave?'_

'_No.'_

I don't… I want you here by my side at all times, possibly forever.

"…ruto." I looked up at Kakashi. He looks worried; it feels nice, you know, to know that someone cares. But they don't know… they don't know this horrible pain I have in my heart. I smile widely at him "Are you okay?" I scratched my head, "I'm okay, dattabeyo."

'_You're not.'_

'_Shut up.'_

Kakashi knew something was wrong even Sasuke and Sakura didn't believe me, but he let it go. I'm glad because I don't feel like explaining about anything right now, especially with this tightness I'm feeling in my chest. We finished our task and were about to leave when the widowed old man put a comforting hand on my shoulder and said, "Crying does make it better." He smiled softly and went back inside his house.

I stood there shocked. He knew… he knew how I felt, a complete stranger saw the actual me. I started to walk. I can see my teammates curious worried looks at the corner of my eye. My chest becomes tighter and tighter, until I feel like I literally can't breathe. I start taking deep long breaths to relieve the pressure, but it doesn't work. Next thing I know, I'm on my knees taking in short rapid breaths. Kakashi is in front of me holding on to my shoulders, calling my name. Sasuke and Sakura are kneeling next to me. They all look worried. I start to feel dizzy, the tightness in my chest grows and instead of crying out in pain, I start laughing. They all looked stunned at me. I laugh even harder that tears start rolling down my face. I laugh and I laugh and laugh, until I'm screaming crying into Kakashi chest. I can hear Kakashi whispering soothing words into my ear.

'_I just want you back… here… by my side'_

You gaze sadly at me. And I know that you want it too. You reach out and touch my face. I can't feel it… and I cry harder.


	3. Waking

Title: Kaleidoscope

Summary: Naruto misses his precious person, yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author Note: I'm back. It's been a while since I updated, sorry about that but college has been killing me. Midterms are almost over so I'll probably have more time to update. Warning, I have no beta. Enjoy and PLEASE leave a review. Thanks!!!

Waking

I woke up in Baa-chan's office; I guess I passed out from my breakdown. From the corner of my eye I see Baa-chan and Kakashi-sensei whispering in hushed tones. It's easy to ignore them; after all I had years of practice. My cheeks feel damp and sticky from all the crying earlier and my eyes are sore. You're sitting down on the floor next to the sofa I'm laying on. I can feel your eyes on me. Those beautiful brown eyes. I always liked them, I still do. They remind me of my favorite chocolate candy. I look at you and you smile, my heart skips a beat.

'_Hey' _

'_Hey' _

'_You fainted.'_

'_I know.'_

'_Everyone is worried.'_

'_I know.'_

'_You need to stop doing this.'_

'…'

'_You need to let go.'_

The pain comes back full blast, my eyes start to tear. Everything's blurry. You're hurting me, you know you are.

'_Shut up.' _

'_Naruto, I'm dea…'_

"**Shut up."**

I didn't know I shouted out loud until I felt baa-chan hand on my forehead. "Naruto, how are you feeling?" she asked. I sighed and decide to tell her the truth, "Tired." Okay, half the truth. Kakashi-sensei is staring at me, observing me. "What's bothering you?" he asked. Nothing, I replied. He snorted, I don't care its not like he's Mr. Let's-Share-Our-Feelings. "Naruto," Baa-chan said "you had a breakdown. You need to talk about whatever happen." I'm okay; it won't happen again, I tell her. She glares at me and tells me that I'm the most stubborn brat she ever met. I give her a wiry smile. She smirks and says, "If you don't get help, I'm relieving you from your duties". I sit up furious, "You can't do that." She crosses her arms, "I'm Hokage, and I can do whatever the hell I want." I glare at her, "I'm Fine." She shakes her head, "You can't go out on missions if you're going to be distracted. What if this was an A-class mission, you could have been killed." I flopped back down on the sofa and chuckle softly, "I've been wishing that for a long time." Both of my superiors gasped in shock.

'_Don't say that!'_

'_It's true.'_

'_Don't ever say that, you're supposed to live."_

'_Things change.'_

'_You promised.'_

'_I want to stop hurting.'_

'_YOU PROMISED!' _

You clenched your hands into a fist, your angry and hurt and…betrayed. Don't look at me like that. I'm sorry, so very sorry.

I feel Baa-chan shaking my shoulder. "Naruto, find help or I strip you of your status." She said. Her expression is hard and hurt. I hurt to much to argue. I just want to go home.

I'm walking down the road, its empty. No life whatsoever, that's how I feel. You left; I guess you're still made at me. I can't help if I feel this way; I'm just so very tired and hurt. I want it to go away. But I did promise and I always keep my promises. I walk up the steps and knock on the door. Sasuke opens it.

"Baa-chan says I need to get help or she'll strip me of me status and since there is no cure for what I have, I decided that to talk about it." I pace back and forward on his porch. "They say it's good to talk about it, right. So that's what I'm going to do. And you're going to listen to what I say because for some type of reason I rather tell you than anyone else. You're my… best friend and I need a best friend" I finish my rant and stare at him. He's leaning against his house staring at me intently. He nods at me and I take a deep breathe. I clear my throat and try to keep the emotions at bay.

"When I was younger I met this wonderful beautiful boy, and he died."


End file.
